


Unfortunate

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Yandere, yandere sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your hands clench and unclench in jealousy.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Unfortunate

He’s hunched over her body, crying. He holds her close, sobbing into her shoulder. Karkat pats his back, rubbing circles between his shoulderblades. Your hands clench and unclench in jealousy.

  
Why’s he crying over her? She broke his heart, you did him a favour.

  
You glare into Karkat’s back. He doesn’t notice, continuing to comfort Eridan.

  
That should be you, you think, whispering consolations into his ear, hugging him close as he cries into your chest.

  
Karkat runs his hands through Eridan’s hair, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead, shooshing him.

You aren’t sure if it’s pale or flushed, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s taking Eridan- _your Eridan_ \- away from you.

  
And you will not allow that any longer.

~~  
Cherry red stains the walls only a few days later, and you can’t help but feel satisfied when Eridan comes to you for comfort.~~

**Author's Note:**

> old thing i found in me drafts. im not super into homestuck/erisol anymore but i decided might as well post this


End file.
